


Dreading The Moment

by thereisnoreality



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I did it." Merlin gasps, and chokes out a laugh, a wet bloody one that sends more blood running down his mouth. "Fulfilled my destiny."</p><p>Battle of Camlann- slight twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreading The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first fanfic, and I wrote it on a complete whim, and a fancy. It was actually supposed to be happy... then turned into this monster (not that it's long or anything). Enjoy!

The sounds of the battle rage around him, and Arthur hears a scream as he plunges his sword into a man’s side, but it’s not his. He spins, and his heart falls, thudding somewhere near his stomach to break into pieces. Merlin is standing in the middle of the field a golden light surrounding him making him impenetrable, his eyes – those gorgeous deep blue eyes- flash molten gold and his muscles clench. But that isn't what shocks Arthur. No, the problem lies in a sword embedded deep into Merlin’s chest, right where his heart is.

As Merlin falls to his knees, Arthur sees Morgana bend behind him, jerk his chin up and whisper something in his ear. She then smirks, and walks away from Merlin whose hands now are scrabbling at the sword point in his chest. Arthur doesn't know how does it, but he’s there next to Merlin, reaching behind him, and pulling. The bloody sword gone, Merlin slumps but Arthur catches him, his mind still not having processed what is happening.

“Arthur behind-.” Merlin’s eyes widen and Arthur turns to see a man snarling, running toward him with a sword- And he’s flying backwards, hitting the smooth white rock behind him, and slides toward the ground in a heap leaving a smear of blood on the stone as he does. Arthur turns back to Merlin just in time to see gold fading from his eyes. Merlin smiles, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and Arthur instantly wipes it away.  
“I did it.” Merlin gasps, and chokes a laugh. A wet bloody laugh that sends more blood running down his mouth. “I fulfilled my destiny.” Arthur meets Merlin’s shining eyes, and before he can react, can say anything, Merlin’s gone. His hand slumps, and his entire body –before tense- now relaxes and he goes still. And Arthur, for the first time since he’s met him, sees Merlin’s eyes go blank, without a trace of emotion there.  
“No.” The word is a gasp, pulled from his mouth without his consent. “No, Merlin.” Merlin’s body starts to glow so bright Arthur has to close his eyes, and when he does he can feel hot tears pouring down his cheeks. No man is worth your tears. Wasn't that what he had told Merlin so many years ago, in a lonely forest? But now, Arthur decides as he clutches Merlin’s stiff body and bends to kiss his forehead, just this once, he will break his own goddamned rule. Just this once, he will allow himself to cry.  
When he opens his eyes, there is a golden ball of light hovering over Merlin protectively, and Arthur in a strange thought, thinks it looks at him as if considering something, but before he can react the little ball, barely bigger than his palm, plunges inside his chest and fills him.  
Arthur drops Merlin, all for his hand and doubles over in agony. The pain is unbearably whole. It fills him up intensifying the grief his mind had just now started to feel, and the fear. The fear, that he will not, cannot get up from this field and go home, and resume life without Merlin. He can feel the light inside of him growing, extending to every nerve in his body and filling him.

Had a person been on the field in the Battle of Camlann, they would have an extraordinary sight; one of the young Pendragon king leaning over a dark body and illuminated with a light that seemed to come from inside his body.

Arthur closes his eyes and holds tight to Merlin's limp hand, as the pain gradually fades, and he is left slumped on the field on his knees next to Merlin. He doesn't notice that there are no more screams of battle, no more cries of the wounded. He doesn't notice the ground around them is no longer stained with blood, and is instead full of a fresh bright green grass.  
He doesn't notice that his entire army is alive, and are standing a little ways away, with his Queen in the front. No, Arthur does not realize any of this for all of his focus is one thing and one thing only. He holds tight to Merlin's hand, dreading the moment when he will have to let go.


End file.
